1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitive proximity sensor with a display field having one or more transparent regions and on whose side facing away from an observer a first printed circuit board is arranged, the printed circuit board being translucent at least in the region of the transparent regions of the display field and having capacitance-forming sensor layers, with light shafts that surround the sensor layers on the side facing away from the observer and project from the first printed circuit board to a second printed circuit board extending at a distance parallel to the first printed circuit board, light sources are arranged inside the light shafts on the second printed circuit board, and a contact element leading from the first printed circuit board to the second printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such capacitive proximity sensors are used to change the capacitance, when a person's hand approaches in particular, by evaluating the measurement signal by a control and evaluation unit.
The illuminable transparent regions of the display field are used to more easily find the sensor regions.